<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Third Eye Blind by Theukon_dos</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29319252">Third Eye Blind</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theukon_dos/pseuds/Theukon_dos'>Theukon_dos</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Owl House (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Amnesia, Boscha Needs A Hug (The Owl House), Boscha Redemption (The Owl House), Boscha is part demon because I said so, Boscha's dad/An anchor up his ass, Boscha-centric (The Owl House), Child Abuse, F/F, No beta we die like Boscha's Memories, No she's not actually blind, Pansexual Boscha, it's just a metaphor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:47:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>13,246</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29319252</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theukon_dos/pseuds/Theukon_dos</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Getting trapped in an unfamiliar world with Amnesia is never a fun experience. But it gives you a lot of time to reflect on who you are and what you want to be. And sometimes, it may even be a chance to have a fresh start.</p><p>or</p><p>Boscha gets trapped in the human world and looses her memories.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Boscha &amp; A Responsable Parental Figure, Boscha &amp; Camila Noceda, Boscha &amp; Luz Noceda, Boscha &amp; Original Characters, Boscha/Original Female Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>89</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Stranger</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em>need to run</em><br/>Run where?<br/><em>Need to hide</em><br/>Hide from what?<br/><em>we're lost</em><br/>Lost where?</p><p>All these questions and more flew through Boscha's mind as she ran. As a thorny bush scraped against her leg, she ignored it and kept running.<br/>Something was wrong. She <em>knew</em> something was wrong. But she had no idea what. All she knew is that every survival instinct in her body was yelling at her. So she did the only thing she could and ran.</p><hr/><p>Tiffany enjoyed her days off. Hauling crates and stocking shelves was fine and all. But god damn did it put a strain on your shoulders.<br/>As she walked along the trail behind her house, enjoying the early-morning sun and pulling her blond hair out of her eyes <em>again</em>, she heard the violent snapping of twigs and shrubbery to her left.<br/>Turning her head, she realized the snapping was getting closer. She pulled her arms up to her face defensively, preparing to fight off whatever feral beast might attack her.<br/>There was no feral beast though. Instead, a young girl, no older than 14 ran out of the tree line. She froze the moment she saw the older women, fear visible in all three of her eyes.</p><p>Wait.</p><p><em>Three</em> Eyes?</p><p>Now that Tiffany could get a good look at the figure in front of her, she definitly <em>wasn't</em> human. In addition to three grey eyes, she had bright pink skin and hair, along with a set of pointed ears.<br/>She wore a simple tunic with yellow sleeves and leggings. Which, along with her skin, was covered in scratches.<br/>"Who are you?" The girl asked desperately.</p><p>"I'm Tiffany." She said. "Are you alright?"</p><p>"I'm fine" The girl sniped. Judging by how she nearly collapsed the moment she tried to take a step backwards, she was, in fact. not fine.</p><p>"You're hurt" Tiffany said as she walked towards the girl, who promptly scrambled back a bit.</p><p>"I'm not going to hurt you, I promise." she said as she raised her hands up.<br/>"I don't live far from here. Let's get you inside."</p><p>The girl was reluctant, but agreed to go with her. She got up shakily, having to lean on Tiffany in order to stand.</p><p>If whatever adrenaline spike the girl was running on was starting to run dry when she ran into the woman, It was entirely gone about half way though the trip to her house.<br/>Thankfully, Tiffany was the go-to for crate hauling for a reason, and had no issues carrying her the rest of the way. Even after the girl collapsed near instantly from exhaustion.</p><p>"What the hell happened to you?" She asked the sleeping figure in her arms, knowing she wouldn't get an answer.</p><hr/><p>Boscha woke up with a throbbing headache and a dry mouth. Her skin stung in various places, and she felt both like she was overheating and freezing at the same time.<br/>Definitly not a pleasant experience, but she also realized she was now wearing much softer clothes than she remembers, so that was nice.</p><p>"Are you up?" Came a gentle voice from the door a few minutes later. As Boscha turned her head towards the noise, the woman from earlier, Tiffany, she recalled, came through the door with something in hand.<br/>"I made you some soup" She said as she walked towards the bed.</p><p>"Thanks. I guess." Boscha grumbled as she sat up and took the bowl.</p><p>"Could you tell me your name?" Tiffany asked.<br/>At the request, Boscha's eyes seemed to Loose focus, she stared off into space for a few moments before finally answering.<br/>"Bo... Boscha" she finally said.</p><p>"<em>That's concerning</em>" The older woman thought to herself.</p><p>"Alright Boscha, where are you from?"</p><p>Once again, Boscha's eyes lost focus and she stared off into space. This time though, she zoned out for significantly longer.<br/>"I- I don't remember."</p><p>"<em>This... is going to be a problem</em>" Tiffany realized. If the strange girl didn't know where she was from, then it would be damn hard to get her home. Perhaps if she...</p><p>"What do you remember?" she asked.</p><p>This time, Boscha rubbed her third eye in an effort to remember whatever she could.<br/>"I remember that trees arn't supposed to be green."<br/>"Okay... What are the trees like where you're from?"<br/>"Red. And... Needly?"</p><p>Tiffany couldn't help but pinch the bridge of her nose. Somehow, her plan only ended up with more questions than answers. "Needly" obviously refers to Evergreens. But as the name implies, those don't turn red in autumn. Thus, Boscha had just eliminated... Everywhere on Earth as where she might have come from.</p><p>"Anything else?" The woman asked.</p><p>Boscha simply shook her head</p><p>"Alright, thanks." She said as she got up. "I need to call someone to make sure you're alright. Make sure you get plenty of rest, got it?"</p><p>"Yeah, whatever." She heard the girl mumble as she left the room.</p><hr/><p>Camila Noceda liked to always be prepared. In particular, she kept a medical supply bag in her house at all times. It's a trait she picked up when she first entered medical school, and a trait that had only gotten stronger with her Mija's frequent misadventures.</p><p>So, when a friend of hers called at 9 o'clock at night saying she needed help, Camila was able to quickly gather her things and make her way over.</p><p>"Hey Cam" Tiffany said as the nurse arrived at the door. "Sorry for making you walk all that way."</p><p>"Don't worry about it" Camila responded. "You know it's only a 15 minute walk anyways."</p><p>"Still. It's late. And you're probably tired."</p><p>"A little. But you get used to it when you're working at the hospital."</p><p>"Anyways." Camila continued. "What did you need?"</p><p>"I..." Tiffany pinched the bridge of her nose. "Found someone."</p><p>"What do you mean?"</p><p>"When I was out on my walk this morning, A girl, Boscha, came running out of the brush. She was covered in scratches and must have been running on pure adrenaline. Couldn't even make it half way back here before collapsing."</p><p>"That's not good." Camila remarked with sympathy for the poor girl.</p><p>"Yeah. And it gets worse. She's a bit feverish, and has massive amnesia. The poor girl doesn't remember where she's from, and could barely even remember her own name."</p><p>"That is... Concerning." Truth be told, Camila wasn't sure how to react to such news.</p><p>"Can you show me where she is?"</p><p>Tiffany nodded and led Camila up the stairs. As they reached the door to the spare bedroom, she turned back towards the nurse.</p><p>"Oh, and one more thing. Can you... promise me not to tell anyone about her?"</p><p>"Why not?" Camila asked as she quirked an eyebrow.</p><p>"It's just that- She's not quite- You'll get it when you see her."<br/>As the two of them entered the bedroom, the girl on the bed quickly turned her eyes towards them</p><p>
  <em>all three eyes</em>
</p><p>"Your secrets safe with me" Camila whispered into her companion's ear, now fully understanding why she was so nervous about this.</p><p>"You must be Boscha" she said in an upbeat voice. To which the young girl simply nodded.<br/>"My name's Camila. And I'm just going to give you a quick checkup to make sure you're alright. Okay?"<br/>Once again, the girl simply nodded as Camila got to work.</p><p>Her eyes; despite the odd color and having 3 of them; seemed normal, Tiffany had already cleaned and applied ointment to all the scratches, And Boscha's reflexes seemed to be working properly.<br/>"I have a daughter about your age" Camila said, trying to start some light conversation.<br/>"Her name's Luz, and I think you'd get along well with her."</p><p>At the mention of her daughter's name, the triclops on the bed let out an honest to god growl from the bottom of her throat.</p><p>"Is something wrong?" The nurse asked.</p><p>"No" Boscha said. "Her name just... sounds Familiar."<br/>"How so?"</p><p>"I... Don't know." she admitted. "Just... Emotions, I guess."</p><p>"What emotions does she remind you of?" Camila pried.</p><p>"Anger. Jealousy... Fear" Boscha admitted, straining her voice on the last one as though she wasn't supposed to say it.</p><p>Camilla took note of this. She knew she wasn't talking about her daughter. She was at camp after all. Then again, her text haven't been going through the last few days...<br/>She shook those thoughts off as quickly as they came. Luz had probably just broken her phone again. Besides, how could Luz have met a triclops?</p><p>As the nurse wrote down the progress on the checkup, The lightbulb in the bedside lamp flickered and went out, plunging the room into darkness.<br/>"Oh come on!" Tiffany cried. "<em>sigh</em>. I know where the spares are, give me a minute."</p><p>"I got it" Boscha said before she could leave the room. By pure instinct, she spun her finger around in the dark, a glowing yellow trail following behind her finger.<br/>And when the ends of the trail connected, a small, floating light sprung fourth from the ring, illuminating the room and the stunned faces of the two women inside of it.</p><p>"How... Did you do that?" Tiffany asked as she stared at the orb.<br/>"I... don't know. Can you not do that?"<br/>"For all intents and purposes," Camila said as she grabbed the stephascope from her bag "that should be impossible."<br/>Boscha remained silent as she stared at the little ball of light. Despite their claims, her magic felt... Normal. Asthough she and everyone she's ever known have been doing it as long as she's been alive. Whoever those people are, atleast.<br/>Once Camila got over her shock, she quickly got back to finishing the checkup.</p><p>The large scar on the girl's back was concerning, but it seemed pretty old. And her heart beat seemed normal, though it almost sounded like there was a light squishing sound whenever it beat.</p><p>"Alright. That's it for tonight" The nurse said as she finished writing down the results.<br/>"Is there anything else you need Boscha?"<br/>"Just a drink."</p><p>Tiffany quickly walked over to the bed and pulled a water bottle out of the side table.<br/>"Always keep a spare in here." She said as she handed it to the girl.</p><p>Boscha opened up the bottle and took a swig, only to promptly spit it back out the moment it entered her mouth?<br/>"What's wrong?" Camila asked in a slight panic.<br/>"Itchy"<br/>"What do you mean itchy?"<br/>"I mean" Boscha shot, perhaps with a bit more venom than necessary, "It made my mouth itchy when I drank it."</p><p>"Wait a second" Tiffany blinked. "Are you allergic to <em>water</em>?"<br/>The triclops looked at the bottle and read the label. "Just purified water... I think?"</p><p>Camila helped clean the girl up while Tiffany went downstairs to grab a glass of tap water. It seems that Boscha's memory was correct on that front, as she gulped down the glass without any issues.</p><p>"Can I talk to you outside?" The nurse asked.<br/>Tiffany nodded and went with Camila to just outside the door.</p><p>"Everything looks fine, her fever hasn't broken 103, so she should only need rest and plenty of fluids. That being said, you should probably think about what comes next."</p><p>"What do you mean?"</p><p>"I mean you can't keep her in here forever. Even with her... appearance, she's still a kid."</p><p>"I know, I know. I wasn't planning on it."</p><p>"Then what are you going to do?"</p><p>"I don't know yet. I'll... Figure it out."</p><p>"Alright." Camila nodded. "I'm going to head back home now. Call me if anything out of the ordinary happens."</p><p>"You mean like summoning a ball of light out of nothing?"</p><p>"Fair enough, but you know what I mean."</p><p>"Alright" Tiffany chuckled. "See you 'round cam."</p><p>"Adios, Tiffany."</p><p>~</p><p>As Camila took her leave, Tiffany took the time to fill up another glass for Boscha before heading back upstairs.</p><p>"Good news" She said as she entered the spare bedroom. "The doctor says you should be fine, aslong as you get plenty of rest."</p><p>"Yeah yeah" Boscha mumbled.</p><p>Tiffany sat down onto the bed next to the girl.</p><p>"Look, Boscha I- I don't understand what's going on. How you got here, what you are. But I promise we'll figure it out, alright?"</p><p>Boscha didn't respond. Instead, she just rolled over so her back was turned to the woman.</p><p>Knowing she wasn't welcome here anymore, Tiffany got up and snuffed out the light. She grabbed the girl's empty cup and left the room. Allowing the girl to sleep a dreamless night.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. No Solace in Rest</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Just a forword if you read my other works. I'm going to miss the next publications for Secret Sisters and A Week to (try and) Remember due to an extended weekend with the family.</p><p>Also, this chapter has heavy talk of child abuse. So if you're not comfortable with that, then you may want to skip it. Ask for a TL;DR In the comments if you wish.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Boscha spent the next 3 days in bed recovering. Her fever dipped slowly but surely, and things where looking good.</p><p>Then the nightmares started.</p><p>The first nightmare was vague. All she remembers is a massive sense of guilt, fear, and a strong burning sensation between her shoulders.<br/>None the less, it was enough to make her wake up with a gasp. As she put her hand on her scar, she could swear she still felt the burning from her dreams in it.</p><p>"Are you alright?" Tiffany asked as she entered the room. "It sounded like you where saying something."<br/>"I'm fine." Boscha lied. "You where just imagining things."</p><p>Tiffany knew she was lying. After all, the triclops was already awake when she went to check on her. But none the less, she gave Boscha her space and went back to bed.</p><hr/><p>The next morning, Boscha was finally feeling strong enough to go downstairs.</p><p>"Oh. Good morning." Tiffany said when she heard her coming down. "Feeling better?"<br/>"A bit. Still got a headache though."<br/>"Do you need a drink? We have milk, water, Apple juice."<br/>"You mean apple blood?"<br/>". . . No?"<br/>Tiffany shook off the question as she poured Boscha a cup of juice and gave it to her, along with a full breakfast of Pancakes, bacon, and eggs.<br/>The triclops poked at it gingerly before finally taking a bite, her eyes widening a bit when she realized how good it was.</p><p>"Glad to see your Apatite's back" Tiffany japed as Boscha tore at her food.<br/>Once she had finished with her meal and leaned back, her eyes seemed to gloss over just a bit as something nagged at her from the back of her mind.</p><p>"Hey Tiffany," Boscha asked. "A few days ago, you said you didn't understand what I am. What was that about?"<br/>Tiffany cursed herself under her breath, trying to think of a good way to answer that.<br/>"I'm sorry for saying that. It's just that... You're not human. Which isn't something that happens."<br/>Boscha remained silent as she stared into what was left of her apple juice.<br/>"So I'm a freak then?"<br/>Tiffany's breath hitched at the comment. "Oh no no no no. You are not a freak." She corrected. "Kevin from accounting? Now <em>he's</em> a freak. Whatever species you are. You're still a person. And don't let anyone tell you otherwise. You got it?"<br/>"Alright..."</p><hr/><p>The nightmare was clearer the second night.<br/>A hulking figure stands over a young Boscha. He's scolding her for something, but she doesn't know what.<br/>She begs, pleads. But nothing works. So she runs.<br/>And once again, she feels an intense burning sensation on her back.</p><p>This time, the nightmare's enough to make Boscha wake up in a cold sweat. As she shudders and huddles herself close, she hears the door creek open.<br/>"Is something wrong?" Tiffany asked.<br/>"I'm fine."<br/>"Are you sure? I'm here if you need to-"<br/>"I SAID I'M FINE!" Boscha snapped. "I don't need your sympathy."<br/>Tiffany flinched from the sudden outburst, but conceded and left the triclops to her own devices.<br/>As Boscha managed to calm her nerves, She laid back down and gently cried herself to sleep.</p><hr/><p>"Here" Tiffany said as she handed Boscha a small black box. "I managed to find my old phone. I'll add you to my plan later, but this should help keep you occupied now that you're feeling better."<br/>Boscha held the small box in her hand as she looked over it in ernest.<br/>"Why are you doing this?" she asked.<br/>"Doing what?"<br/>"All of this. Giving me a place to stay, feeding me, giving me... Whatever this thing is? I'm just a rude, nasty freeloader."<br/>Tiffany squeezed the girl's shoulders, something she found unusually comforting.<br/>"You have amnesia, You where sick, you're probably stressed as hell, and god knows how far from home you are. What else am I supposed to do?"<br/>"You could throw me out onto the street and never have to deal with me again."<br/>"I mean I could. But then I couldn't sleep in good conscious. Now could I?"<br/>"I guess not."<br/>"Besides. You're not nasty"<br/>"But I am rude?"<br/>"Maybe just a little bit."</p><p>Neither of them could stifle the small chuckle that came from the last exchange.<br/>"Anyways," Tiffany continued. "Do you really not know what a phone is?"</p><hr/><p>By the third night. The nightmare was crystal clear.<br/>A large, hulking half-demon with a crimson main and 3 eyes stood over Boscha.<br/>"What is the meaning of this?" He asked in a booming voice while holding out a sheet of paper.<br/>"But I passed, daddy!"<br/>"BARELY!" He screamed. "You scored even lower than the Park girl!"<br/>"I'm sorry. Daddy. I'm sorry."<br/>"You better be" he said as he summoned a ball of fire to his hand. "And it better not happen again."<br/>Boscha's eyes opened wide as she ran. She ran as fast as her legs could take her, screaming her apologies, but it wasn't enough. She fell to the ground as the smell of searing flesh filled the air, and the pain in her shoulders burned brighter than ever before.<br/>Boscha woke up sobbing. She pulled her legs to her chest and continued to sob as the memory played in her head over and over again.</p><p>"Boscha, what happened?" Tiffany asked.</p><p>"I said I don't need your sympathy." The triclops said through the sobs. She couldn't muster the energy to snap again.</p><p>Tiffany sat on the bed and wrapped her arm around the young girl.</p><p>"Maybe you're right. Maybe you don't need my sympathy. But do you want it?"</p><p>Boscha froze up under the question. Something about the way Tiffany <em>wanted</em> to be there for her just felt... <em>wrong</em>.</p><p>"I... I don't know."</p><p>"Look. Until we can figure out how to get you home, I'm here for you. Alright?"</p><p>"I- I" Boscha struggled. "I've been remembering something."</p><p>"What is it?" Tiffany asked with an air of concern.</p><p>"It's... It's when I was nine years old. I had just completed the enrollment exam for Hexside's junior classes, but I barely managed to pass."<br/>"Hexside?"<br/>"A school, I think."<br/>"Ah"<br/>"I was among the lowest of the passing scores. Even lower than a "park" girl. Whoever that is. I said sorry. I apologized like I haven't done before or sense. But-"<br/>Tiffany pulled the girl closer as she began to choke up again.</p><p>"He didn't accept it. He said it wouldn't happen again, and he- he-"<br/>"Did he hurt you, Boscha?"<br/>The triclops nodded sadly, her eyes watering even more than they where before.<br/>"Can you show me where?"<br/>Tiffany gave Boscha her hand as the girl guided it towards her back. Her blood <em>froze</em> when she realized she was talking about the massive scar between her shoulders.<br/>"Your father did this?" She asked in disbelief.<br/>"He made my say it was a Salamander attack, if anyone asked about it"<br/>"Does your mother know?"<br/>Boscha's eyes lost focus as she hoisted that memory up from the inky depths.<br/>"Yes. I- I think she cared about me, but only as a trophy. Just something to flaunt to her friends."</p><p>Tiffany's throat went dry. The scar on her back was nearly as big as her head, and to hear that it was her <em>father</em> that created it?<br/>"I won't let them hurt you anymore."<br/>"What?"<br/>"I won't let them hurt you any more."<br/>"But I barely passed I-"<br/>"You didn't deserve it."<br/>"But I-"<br/>"Boscha, listen to me." Tiffany said as she pulled the girl into a tight hug. "There is <em>nothing</em> in the world you could have done to deserve that. And I will <em>not</em> Let them hurt you again."</p><p>The young girl melted under the woman's embrace. A small part of her expected to be scolded for doing so. Boscha hadn't cried this much sense she was a toddler. And yet Tiffany didn't scold her or tell her to get over it. She just sat their. Riding out the storm with her.</p><p>At some point, after the waterworks had run dry, Boscha wiped away her tears and drank the rest of her bedside water.</p><p>"Can you... stay in here tonight?" she tentatively asked.</p><p>"Not ready to be alone yet?"</p><p>The triclops nodded in agreement.</p><p>Tiffany killed the lights and lied down, using her arm as a pillow for the young girl.</p><p>Boscha wasn't ready to admit it, but this was the closest she had ever gotten to a mother's embrace. And for the first time sense the nightmares started. She finally slept in peace.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Pasta and Past Sins</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had been about a week and a half sense Tiffany found the three-eyed girl in the forest. And sense then, she had seemingly made a full recovery from whatever was ailing her.<br/>Ofcourse, given that they had no idea how to get her home, and the fact that said home wasn't safe for her in the first place, new challenges had begun to present themselves.</p><p>"Hey Boscha" Tiffany asked over the kitchen's breakfast bar.<br/>"Yeah?" The triclops responded. Currently she was lounging on the living room couch, fiddling away with a game that Tiffany had installed on it.<br/>"How long have you been wearing those pajamas?"<br/>The girl froze at the question. Obviously the first few days where a bit blurry for her. But she had been wearing the same outfit for over a week straight. And the sparse food stains where starting to show.<br/>"That's what I thought" Tiffany remarked without waiting for an answer. "It looks like we're going clothes shopping today."<br/>"Is that a good idea? I mean. you know..." Boscha remarked as she waved her hand in front of her face.<br/>As the older woman walked towards the living room before leaning back onto the breakfast bar, she scratched at her chin as she pondered the question.<br/>"Well. The hair is easy. We can just say you dyed it. Nobody is Ballsy enough to ask about the skin in this day and age, so that just leaves the ears and eye."<br/>Tiffany thought for a moment more before snapping her fingers and rushing to the hall closet. A few moments later, she returned and tossed Boscha a piece of cloth.<br/>"Try that on"<br/>The Piece of cloth turned out to be a simple black beanie. While the weather was a bit warm for it. It none the less did the job and managed to cover both Boscha's pointed ears and third eye.<br/>"Perfect! Now just to figure out something you can actually wear out."</p><hr/><p>To nobody's surprise, Tiffany didn't have much that could fit a 14 year old. Eventually though, she was able to find a white T-shirt and pair of jeans that would fit the girl.<br/>Boscha adjusted her beanie as she looked in the mirror. She was nervous. No doubt about it. This was her first time leaving the house sense she got here, and given what Tiffany said about this place, she was going to stick out like a sore thumb.<br/>As she ran her hand through her hair. She felt a strong desire to tie her hair up in a large bun. She wasn't entirely sure why, but the idea was definitly comforting.<br/>Sadly, a bun wouldn't really fit under the beanie. so she had to let her dark pink hair stay loose.</p><p>"You ready?" Tiffany asks from the doorway.<br/>The triclops nodded and made her way outside for the first time sense she found herself in the forest. The harsh summer sunlight stung her skin more than Boscha would like to admit. But generally, it felt good to be outside again.</p><p>"You can ride Shotgun if you want"</p><p>Boscha suddenly found herself snapping back to reality as Tiffany opened the door to a large metal construct upon a slab of stone. The girl had no idea what "riding shotgun" meant. so tentatively followed Tiffany's lead and opened up a door on the other side of the machine.<br/>Apparently that was the right thing to do, as she didn't say anything about it.<br/>As the older woman pulled some kind of strap across her chest, Boscha once again mimicked her as she pulled an identical strap across her chest.<br/>And once all was said and done, Tiffany pulled out a key of some sort and inserted it into a hole in front of her.<br/>Boscha tensed up in terror as the construct suddenly roared to life. She nearly tore the leather on arm rest next to her with how tightly she grasped it.</p><p>"Hey! hey. Calm down. Everything's alright" Tiffany soothed once she saw how fearful the girl was. Once she had calmed down a bit and leaned back in her chair. The human pressed a button that started playing music (Something about "Drunken Lullabies").<br/>And as they backed out of the driveway, Boscha held on for dear life and was pretty sure she wasn't going to survive the journey.</p><hr/><p>Boscha, thankfully, did survive the journey. And as they walked through the "Mall" As Tiffany put it, she couldn't help but feel a sense of familiarity and all the different stores.<br/>Ofcourse, she could also feel all the eyes looking at her as they made their way through.<br/>Tiffany seemed to know where she wanted to go, and they eventually arrived at a clothing shop called "Old Navy". Boscha was about 75% certain that it was bigger than any tailor she had ever seen.<br/>The two of them made their way over to where the shop had clothes that where Boscha's size before sorting through everything and making their selection.</p><p>As the triclops looked at a nice pink and white shirt, she nearly lost her balance as something large and heavy rammed into her side at full speed.<br/>"WATCH IT!" She snapped as she looked to see what hit her.<br/>Laying on the ground was a young boy, no older than 5, if she had to guess.<br/>"SORRY! sorry! sorry!" He cried as he backed away.</p><p>At the boy's apology, she could practically smell her skin burning again.<br/>"It's- It's fine. Just be more careful." She said as she rubbed her temple trying to get her father's voice out of her head.<br/>As he got back on his feet and scrambled away, Tiffany looked over the clothing rack to check on the triclops.<br/>"What was that about?" She asked.<br/>"Nothing" Boscha lied. "Just stressed."</p><p>Once the two of them had what Tiffany deemed an adequate amount of outfits for the young girl, the two of them payed for the clothes and made their way back into the mall. Boscha was glad to get out of there, especially after the glances the cashier gave her.</p><p>"Hey, why don't we check that place out?" Tiffany asked as she nudged the girl towards a store she spotted.<br/>Boscha wasn't really sure about this "Hot Topic" place, but Tiffany seemed confident in it, so she agreed to check it out.</p><hr/><p>By the Titan was Boscha glad she agreed to check this place out. She didn't know any the franchises that the merchandise belonged too. But the atmosphere was much more welcoming than the last store.<br/>By the end, she settled on a Faux Leather jacket and a couple of bracelets. Hell, the cashier didn't even look at funny when they checked out.<br/>Ofcourse, none of that could keep her father's voice out of her head for long.</p><p>The two of them left the store and went towards the food court. Boscha had, quite literally, no idea what any of the food was, so Tiffany let her sit down at a table while she went to get food.<br/>She settled on some Philly Cheese steaks and lemonade before making her way back to the table. The moment she saw Boscha rubbing her temples is when she knew something was off.<br/>"What's wrong?" she asked as she set down the trays of food.<br/>"Nothing" Boscha once again lied as she prodded at the sandwhich.<br/>Unfortunately, the older woman saw right through it.<br/>"You know you can confide in me" Tiffany said as she grabbed Boscha's hand and started rubbing the back of it with her thumb.<br/>The triclops let out a deep breath she didn't know she was holding.<br/>"Alright. I'll tell you when we get back to the steel demon"<br/>"You mean the car?"<br/>"Yeah that"</p><hr/><p>"Alright" Tiffany said as she shut the car door. While it set her back a couple hundred dollars, the shopping trip had been a success. So now there was just the matter of figuring out what was bothering her da- The young girl.<br/>"Penny for your thoughts?"<br/>Boscha stared at the older woman as something sparked in the back of her mind.<br/>"Isn't- Isn't that illegal?"<br/>"It's... An expression. It just means what's on your mind"<br/>Boscha took a deep breath as she steeled her nerves.<br/>"I... I don't think I was a good person, where ever I'm from." She finally confessed.<br/>"What makes you say that?" Tiffany asked. Her tone wasn't hostile or judging in the slightest, which helped calm the girl's nerves down a bit.<br/>"Well, there's that kid I snapped at in the store."<br/>"I'm sure that was just because you where stressed."<br/>"I wish it was. But there's another thing. My father... He had a saying"<br/>Tiffany felt her nerves freeze. If he had been willing to burn his own daughter for something she didn't even fail in, then god knows how bad he was for her mental health.<br/>"You may be hated so long as you are feared" the girl said. "He made me live by those words. And Frankly, I don't know why it took me so long to remember them."</p><p>Tiffany festered on this new information for a moment.<br/><em>"I swear to god if that bastard ever shows his face then I'll-"</em><br/>She took a breath and calmed herself. An angry adult was the <em>last</em> thing Boscha needed right now.</p><p>"You know" she finally settles on. "I wasn't the best person myself when I was your age".<br/>"Really?" the triclops asked.<br/>"Yep. I was a massive bitch back then. Insulting people, stealing lunch money. Getting into fights. That sort of thing."<br/>"Tell me about it" Boscha remarked as she leaned against the dashboard. "So what changed."<br/>"Honestly, I'm not too sure myself." She admitted. "At some point I just kinda... realized that lowering other people didn't raise me up. Does that make sense?"<br/>Boscha nodded at the question, but remained silent otherwise.<br/>"Do you want to be a bully?" Tiffany asked.<br/>Boscha wasn't sure how to answer that question. And the Amnesia definitly wasn't helping in that regard.<br/>"I... Don't know."<br/>"I promise you'll be a lot happier if you arn't one. I'm talking from experience here."<br/>The triclops pondered the question a few minutes more. Obviously she didn't want to be a bully. But the idea of it just sounded so... right. But the way that kid in the store scrambled away from her like she did her own father...<br/>"You're right" she finally settled on. "I don't want to be a bully."<br/>Tiffany nodded at the response. "Changing who you are isn't easy. I can tell you that much. But I promise I'll be with you every step of the way."<br/>Boscha leaned back into her chair with a slight smile. A small part of her was worried that the older woman would turn her away if she admitted that.<br/>But obviously, that didn't happen. And now it felt like an anvil had been lifted off of the girl's shoulders.<br/>"So what now?"<br/>"Well. I found that getting a hobby helped distract me when I needed it. Personally, I wound up picking up cooking."<br/>"Cooking sounds good."<br/>"Alright then" Tiffany chuckled. "I was going to make a Carbonara for dinner. But we can do something simpler to ease you into it."<br/>Boscha scoffed. "What, don't think I'm up for it?"<br/>"Do you even know what a Carbonara is?"<br/>"No, but does it matter?"<br/>"Alright. But if you mess it up you're doing dishes for a week." Tiffany said in jest.<br/>"Oh, it's on."</p><hr/><p>Tiffany wasn't planning on making Boscha do the dishes for the week. But given how she was flying through the kitchen, it didn't really matter in the first place.<br/>"You sure you weren't a chef back home?" She asked.<br/>It was seriously impressive just how natural the girl seemed to be at this. It had her a minute to get acquainted with everything in the kitchen. Mostly the stove and some of the electric tools.<br/>But once she did and was able to read the recipe, she instantly got to work. Getting the pasta boiling, cutting the pancetta into perfect pieces and rending the fat from them.<br/>It was at this point that Tiffany put herself on garlic bread duty. Because she was pretty sure she'd only slow the girl down.<br/>"Don't think so." Boscha replied as she whisked the eggs, cheese, and pepper together. "I mean. It's not like this is really hard. It's just reading the instructions and following them."<br/>"That recipe took me three tries to get right. Have you ever had scrambled eggs and pasta before?"<br/>Boscha shuddered at the image as she added the egg mixture to the pork and pasta, mixing rapidly to ensure the eggs became a creamy sauce instead of the nightmare that Tiffany described.<br/>"Alright, I'll admit" The girl continued. "Measuring and mixing stuff like this does feel familiar."<br/>"Familiar how?"<br/>"I'm... Not sure. But I feel like I've done it a lot. Just not with food." She said as she pulled the perfect pasta dish out of the pot and onto a pair of plates.<br/>Tiffany nodded and pulled the garlic bread out of the oven. And for all that is worthy of being loved, the kitchen smelled fucking <em>wonderful.</em> The bread was cut, the carbonara was served. All that was left was to eat.</p><p>As the two sat down, Tiffany eagerly took a bit out of her meal.<br/>"Holy shit" She said with a full mouth. "That's bloody delicious."<br/>Boscha soon followed suit and took a bite of her own. Sure enough, he did a damn fine job and the carbonara came out <em>perfectly.</em><br/>As the two of them ate, Boscha felt something welling up from the bottom of her chest.</p><p><em>Pride</em> She realized.</p><p>She's certainly felt pride before, but something was different about this time. She wasn't sure what it was, but one thing was for certain. This was the best dinner she's ever had.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Bureaucracy and Paperwork</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry for being late. I got... Distracted, yesterday.</p><p>Eh, a day late is better than the last time. So my schedule is, in fact, improving.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Hola Tiffany"<br/>"'Morning Camila"</p><p>Camila had found herself visiting visiting her friend more often as of late, both because things had gotten lonely at home without Luz to brighten things up, and to check on the young girl that Tiffany took in. Speaking of...<br/>"Where's Boscha?" the nurse asked.<br/>"She went for a walk." Tiffany replied.<br/>"Is that a good idea?"<br/>Camila had the right to be nervous. Boscha was still a young girl, and given her appearance, god knows what trouble she could get into.</p><p>"Well, the last time we went on a walk, we got attacked by a Rabid Racoon. and then Boscha proceeded to turn the bush said racoon was hiding in into a smoking crater. So I think she'll be fine."</p><p>Ah. Can't really argue with that. Huh?</p><p>The two chatted a bit more. Tiffany talked about some of the things she and Boscha have been up to, how they went shopping, and how the girl's apparently a prodigy when it comes to cooking.<br/>Camila, meanwhile, talked about some of the stupider arrivals to the ER. One story that stood out in particular is the man who ate a pack of batteries to boost his energy.<br/>Around half way through the stories, Boscha came back from her walk. Nothing particularly interesting happened on it, though she did take home a scorched racoon skull she found in a tree.<br/>The girl soon excused herself in order to take a shower. At which point, a stack of papers on the table caught Camila's eye.</p><p>"Immigration laws?" she asked as she read the words on the cover.<br/>Tiffany let out a sigh and grabbed the stack for herself.<br/>"I... Want to try and get Boscha registered. As you said, the kid can't stay inside for the rest of her life."<br/>The woman let out a stiffled laugh. "Ofcourse, God knows what the procedures are for when you find someone in the middle of the woods with no memory of where they came from."</p><p>Camila scratched at the base of her chin. "What about getting her back home."</p><p>"The only lead I have on that is that the trees where she's from are red and needley. Besides, even if I knew how to get her home... I'm not sure she can go back."<br/>"What do you mean?"<br/>"Remember that massive scar between her shoulders?"<br/>The nurse nodded in agreement. She did know of the scar, but overlooked it due to it's age.<br/>"Yeah, her <em>father</em> gave that to her."<br/>Camila's mouth ran dry at the revelation.<br/>"What?" is all she could spit out.<br/>"Yeah. And that memory came back to her in her nightmares."</p><p>The silence that followed for the next few seconds was Stifling. They both heard the shower shut off, though Boscha herself probably wouldn't be coming down for a little while.</p><p>"Anyways" Tiffany began as she leaned into her hands. "I'm just not sure what to do. Like, <em>is</em> there even a procedure for someone waking up in the middle of the forest with no memories?"<br/>Camila closed her eyes as she thought intensely for a few moments.<br/>"I know who might be able to help." she said.<br/>The other woman perked up in a second.<br/>"What do you mean?"<br/>"When I first moved to the country, I left a few papers at home. Normally that would mean I'd have to go back, but I got lucky and met a man named Jacob." Camila explained. "His parents pressured him into doing government work, so he cares more about helping people than actually doing his job. So if anyone can get her registered, it's him."</p><p>It sounded promising, but Tiffany was still nervous about it.<br/>"And you're sure it's a good idea?" she asked.<br/>Camila nodded at the question. "Worst-case scenario, his hands are tied, but he won't rat you two out."<br/>The blond woman leaned further back into her chair and let out a deep sigh. "Alright, I'll talk to Boscha about it."<br/>a sly grin spread across Camila's face.<br/>"You've really grown soft to her, haven't you?"<br/>"I found her sick in the middle of the forest, why wouldn't I have grown soft on her?"<br/>"You know that's not what I meant, la madre"<br/>Tiffany racked her brain for her highschool spanish lessons. Once she finally remembered what that meant, she felt her face go a bit pink with embarrassment.</p><p>"Ahem, anyways" Tiffany said, trying to re-direct the conversation. "you never said if you where sent back or not"<br/>"... Tiffany, I mean this in the nicest way possible, but what the fuck?"</p><hr/><p>Tiffany and Boscha where walking through the forest. A network of paths sat behind their neighborhood, but this path in particular was something special.<br/>"Isn't this the path we met on?" Boscha asked.<br/>The woman beside her nodded.<br/>"Yep, this is the one." she said in a noticeably nervous note. The triclops beside her quirked her upper-most eyebrow in confusion.<br/>"Is something wrong?"<br/>"Huh? what? no." Tiffany assured. "There's just something I wanted to talk to you about."</p><p>"Are you finally kicking me out?" Boscha asked in a somber note.<br/>"Wait? what? no. Why would I ever do that?"<br/>"Becuase you grew tired of me?"<br/>Tiffany let out a deep sigh as she put her hands on the girl's shoulders.<br/>"Listen to me Boscha. I am not tired of you, I am never going to get tired of you, and you can stay with me as long as you'd like. Got it?"<br/><em>"Not as long as you need. as long as you like"</em> Boscha noted to herself.<br/>"Got it?" Tiffany asked again.<br/>"Yeah, I got it." she said as she pulled the the older woman's arms off her shoulders.<br/>"Great. Anyways, the reason we came out here for..."<br/>Tiffany took a deep breath, bracing herself for what she was about to say.<br/>"I want to get you registered as a US Citizen."</p><p>Boscha slowly blinked her three eyes at the older women as what she said fully-registered.<br/>"Wait what?"<br/>"You can't stay inside for your whole life, and you can't really do anything else without being a registered citizen."<br/>The triclops lost herself in thought for a few minutes.<br/>Truth be told, she had found herself rather bored the last few days, she had found ways to distract herself, but she didn't know how long she would last.<br/>"Are you sure it's a good idea?" she found herself asking.<br/>Tiffany put a comforting hand on Boscha's shoulder. It was honestly impressive how much that gesture instantly soothed the girl's nerves.<br/>"I think it would be for the best. As I said, there's not much you can do without a citizenship. But at the end of the day, it's your choice. And you can make it when you're ready."</p><p>Boscha froze for a few moments. Her memories may have been gone, but she knew for a fact that adults never gave her any say in serious matters like this. The thought terrified her, yet she found it... welcoming?<br/>"Alright." She finally settled on. "Let's do it."</p><hr/><p>"We're here."<br/>The car arrived in front of the local immigration office. Boscha had been getting better with these "car" things, but that still didn't do anything to calm the butterflies in her stomach.<br/>"You ready?" Tiffany asked as she turned the steel demon off.<br/>"Not at all" the triclops remarked as she adjusted her beanie. "But I don't think I ever will be, so let's get it over with"</p><p>The two of them went inside the large building. Despite it being early in the morning, it was still quite crowded. Luckily, Camila was able to get them an appointment.<br/>"Hi" Tiffany said once they reached the reception desk. "I have a meeting with Jacob Blake."<br/>The clearly-tired receptionist flipped typed a few things on her screen before finding what she was looking for.<br/>"Jacob, your 9 o'clock is here" she said into the radio on her shoulder.<br/>"Thanks Margret, send them in."<br/>The receptionist gave conformation before addressing the pair again.<br/>"Down the hall, make a right at the cross section, and you're looking for Office number 116"<br/>Tiffany gave the receptionist her thanks before she and Boscha made their way towards the office. After a few moments, they found the room they where looking for, and before either of them could chicken out, Tiffany quickly knocked on the door.<br/>"Come in!" a voice called from inside.</p><p>The interior of the office was quaint. There where a few family photos hanging along the wall, and a single house plant near the window. In the center of the room sat a simple oaken desk, and sitting behind it was, presumably, Jacob.<br/>"I take it you're the ones Camila told me about?" he asked. The man was clearly reaching his golden years. His hair was pure white and his skin was wrinkly, though you could still tell that the man smiled a lot.<br/>"Yep, that's us" Tiffany confirmed.<br/>"Right, In that case, pleased to meet you. I'm Jacob."<br/>"I'm Tiffany" she she said as she took the man's hand. "And this is Boscha."<br/>"Good to meet you sir" The triclops said. She could feel her spine stiffen at the formality.</p><p>"Ah yes, Camila told me about you. Come, sit down."</p><p>The two of them did as they where told and sat at the close side of the desk. Jacob, meanwhile, walked around and pulled a large stack of papers out of one of his drawers.<br/>"Alright" he said set the papers down. "Just to make sure I understand everything correctly. You found Boscha with a fever and amnesia in the middle of the forest, and have no idea where she's from. Correct?"<br/>"Yep, that's about right."<br/>"Right then. Let's get started."</p><p>The next several hours where nothing but pure bureaucracy. If Jacob had any questions about Boscha's appearance and heratige, he didn't show it. Many papers where signed, many questions where asked. But the light was at the end of the tunnel.<br/>"Right then" Jacob said as he sorted through the last of the paper work. "One last thing. I assume you're going to want legal guardianship of Boscha?"<br/>Tiffany froze for a second. Truth be told, she hadn't actually considered such a thing. The triclops had become such an every-day part of her life, she couldn't really imagine <em>not</em> being her legal guardian.<br/>Looking down at the girl beside her, she could tell that the same thoughts where running through her head. Oh god, Camila was right. She really was starting to see  herself as a mother.<br/>"I wouldn't have it any other way" she finally settled on.</p><p>Jacob nodded and finished up the last of the paperwork. With the last few places signed and filled out. He put all the documents in a single large file which he put back into his desk.<br/>"And that's it!" he exclaimed, clearly as tired as the two girls across from him. "I'll get all that filed soon enough."<br/>"So we're done then?" Boscha asked, perhaps with a bit more excitement than she meant.<br/>"We're done. Everything should be offical by the end of the month, which would give you more than enough time to get registered for the new school year."<br/>"Huh." Tiffany remarked. "I didn't think about that."<br/>Boscha let out a soft groan at the mention of it.<br/>School. Boscha remembered school. She also remembered what kind of person she was at school. A knife of guilt stabbed her in the gut at the memories that where making themselves clear to her.<br/>So much so in fact that she didn't even realize that they where back at the car.</p><p>"Welp. Thank god that's over" Tiffany remarked as they got back inside. "You feeling alright?"<br/>Boscha looked up from the dashboard in surprise. "huh? oh. Yeah, I'm good."<br/>"Excited to go to school, huh?"<br/>The air of sarcasm in her voice made it clear that Tiffany was asking the opposite.<br/>"Yeah, I am. It's just- We both know the kind of person I was before."<br/>Tiffany nodded in agreement.<br/>"You're right. You where a shitty person before. But that's not who you are now. And nobody there is going to know what you where like before. So maybe you could see this as a fresh start."<br/>Boscha felt the coils in her stomach unwinding at the older woman's pep talk.<br/>"A fresh start, huh?" she chuckled. "That sounds nice."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. First day, Friendly faces</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Fun fact: I've been homeschooled for most of my life, and thus have no fucking clue how public schools work.</p><p>In other words, They're going to work exactly how I need them to work for my story.</p><p>Also, I give up. No more consistant upload schedual for me. I can't keep up with one come hell or high water.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Getting the green card had taken longer than Tiffany or Jacob had expected, but within a couple months, it had arrived, and Boscha could get enrolled in school.<br/>Sure she'd miss the first week, but all things considered, both of them where happy to have the extra time to run the girl down everything she'd be learning.</p><p>The good news, Boscha's amnesia seemed to do little to wear down whatever academics she had in her old life.<br/>The bad new, God knows what those academics actually included.</p><p>Thankfully, Tiffany was able to get a copy of the school's education plan for the year, and was able to get her caught up on everything she needed to know.</p><p>The triclops was quite proficient in English and Math, wasn't particularly good at chemestry, and; to nobody's surprise; was entirely clueless when it came to American history.</p><p>And so, as the leaves began to turn warm shades or orange and red, the two of them arrived at Westside high school.</p><p>"Alright Boscha" Tiffany began. "Keep your head low, don't do any magic, and keep the hat on. Got it?"<br/>The girl beside her nodded. Truth be told, her stomach was currently tying knots around itself. But at the end of the day, Tiffany was right. She couldn't spend the rest of her life locked up in the house.<br/>And going to school was the best first step.</p><p>Thankfully, The principle wanted to talk with the Tiffany, so they would atleast be able to walk into school togetheeeeerrrr and they're already inside.<br/>Boscha let out a cross between a groan and a growl when she realized that her lifeline was about to get cut. And with one final pat on the back from the older woman beside her, the two went their separate ways.</p><hr/><p>As Tiffany entered the principle's office. She was greeted by a green-eyed burnet sitting behind the mahogany desk.</p><p>"Ah. you must be Ms. Smith. I'm Principle Sally. It's good to meet you."</p><p>"good to meet you to" Tiffany said as she shook the woman's hand. "But umm... What happened to Principle Hal?"</p><p>"Well, Principle Hal's currently in prison waiting for his trial. So I am going to assume that your meeting is with me instead."</p><p>"I'm sorry, he's what now?"</p><p>The burnet seemed to be taken back by her reaction.</p><p>"Did you not hear the news? Mr. Hal was arrested a few weeks back for knowingly cooperating with Think Inside The Box summer camp. It turns out that camp... well... Let's just say that there are some things better left unsaid."</p><p>Tiffany felt her mouth go dry at the revelation.</p><p><em>"Isn't that the camp Luz went to?"</em> she thought to herself</p><p>"Ehem. Anyways" Sally said as she tried to unwind the atmosphere. "What exactly was this meeting supposed About? I'm still going through all of Hal's files."</p><p>"The kid I enrolled, Boscha."</p><p>perking up at the name, the principal perked up and made her way over to the desk.</p><p>"Ah yes. I think I saw this one" she said as she flipped through the folders one by one. After a couple minutes of searching, first under B, and then under S, she finally found the file she was looking for.</p><p>"Here we go! I knew I saw her around here." Sally said as she opened up the folder. "Let's see here. Name: Boscha Smith. Race. N/A...?"<br/>Sally was quite confused at that. Though a few shifting papers to show the girl's pink skin quickly cleared that part up.<br/>"huh. anyways. Gender: F. Student suffering from Retrograde amnesia. Would make <em>her an EASY TARGET?</em>"</p><p>whatever was left on that page went un-read as she flung the folder across the desk. Tiffany felt her blood boil that <em>anyone</em> would try and exploit a child like that. Though she calmed down a little bit when she saw that Sally was just as upset.<br/>"Well, I'm burning that paper later." Sally deadpanned as she began to look for any other corrupt bullshit in Hal's old filing cabinet. "Anyways. It mentioned she had Amnesia?"<br/>"Yes. She barely remembers anything from before a couple months ago."<br/>"Alright. I'll tell her teachers to go light on the homework. Atleast until she's up to where she should be. We can also look into a private tutor if it proves necessary."</p><p>Tiffany felt the tension in her shoulders release in an instant. She definitly wasn't expecting the school system to be this supportive, all things considered.</p><p>"That sounds wonderful. Thank you."</p><p>"Well, it's the least I can do after the mess that the old principle left behind."</p><p>"I suppose so. Huh. Anyways, I have a couple errands I need to run. Is there anything else you need to talk about?"<br/>"Nope, that's everything."<br/>"Alright then. Have a great day."<br/>"You too"</p><hr/><p>Boscha's day was not off to a great start.<br/>People where still staring at her. Though it's not nearly as bad as she thought it would. Perhaps everyone was just pre-occupied? Regardless, the real issues started when she finally found her locker.<br/>Or rather, the fact that she had no idea how to use it.</p><p>She figured that the dial covered in numbers had something to do with opening it. And it probably also had something to do with the numbered paper slip that Tiffany gave her before they left. But all and all, she was entirely lost.<br/>As she tried to figure out what the hell she was doing, she heard something slam on a locker behind her.</p><p>"Funny seeing you here, Splotches."</p><p>Boscha bit her tongue. Tiffany told her to keep her head down, and starting shit would be the exact opposite of keeping her head down.<br/>As she continued to spin the dial around to no avail, she tried to mute the conversation happening behind her, briefly picking up the name "William" Before hearing something much larger slam against the locker.<br/>The triclips raised her hand to her covered temple as the sound brought up long-buried memories. In her mind's eye, she saw herself tossing a faceless girl against the lockers herself.<br/>Her blood <em>boiled</em> at the memory. To hell with keeping a low profile! If she didn't step in, then had she really changed? And so, she quickly lost attention on opening her locker as she swiveled around to confront whoever was behind her.</p><p>"HEY YOU!"</p><p>The boy who was tormenting the other person, William; she presumed; turned around to see who had raised their voice, and quirked an eyebrow at the sudden outburst.<br/>"Leave them alone!"<br/>William, a fairly tall but lanky boy with a dirty black haircut let out a soft chuckle when he saw who was challenging him.</p><p>"Well, always fun to see someone trying to play hero, but you're clearly new here. And just don't know how things work."<br/>The Bully walked over to Boscha. Puffing out his chest and shoulders to try and size the girl up. Boscha, however, was having none of it.<br/>"You're right. Maybe I don't know how things work around here. But quite frankly, I don't care. So once again. Leave. Them. Alone."<br/>Venom actuated every pause in that last sentence. Any hope that William had of standing his ground fizzled out when the girl in front of him let out a low, menacing growl.<br/>Realizing he was clearly outmatched, he quickly ran off towards his next class with his tail between his legs. Once he was out of sight. Boscha let out a sigh and went to look at whoever he was tormenting.</p><p>In front of her, she found a small girl, perhaps about half a head shorter than her? her hair was a curly brown, her eyes where dark blue, and her skin was a light tan.<br/>in addition, a large amount of birthmarks covered the right side of her face. A Particularly large one covered her eye, while smaller ones ran down her neck, and judging<br/>from the matching marks on her right hand, they presumably ran all the way down.</p><p>"Are you alright?" Boscha asked as she offered the girl her hand.<br/>The girl on the floor eyed her wearily, before eventually accepting the offer and standing back up.</p><p>"Thanks for that. I'm Maddie."<br/>"Boscha. Any idea what he was bullying you for?"<br/>The girl, who she know new as Maddie, let out a small scoff.<br/>"You have three guesses."</p><p>Boscha looked the girl over. Truth be told, she saw several things that you someone could be bullied for, but nothing that would really provoke it in the first place.<br/>"Yeah... I don't know."</p><p>"The birth marks?" she said as she waved her hand over her darkened skin.</p><p>"Huh." Boscha admitted in surprise. "Wouldn't have guessed."</p><p>"You're kidding right? How could you not have guessed that?"<br/>"Maddie."<br/>"Hmm?"<br/>"I'm pink."</p><p>Maddie blinked in surprise. Sure enough, in her frustration and sudden rescue, she had entirely failed to notice her savior's bright pink skin tone, almost like a perpetual blush.</p><p>"Huh. You make a good point"</p><p>Before either of them of them could discuss this anymore, the shrill sound of the schoolbell echoed through the school.<br/>"Looks like class is starting. See you at lunch?"<br/>"Yeah, that sounds great. But umm, before you go, can you show me how to open these lockers before I blast this damned thing off it's hinges?"<br/>Maddie let out a small chuckled before showing Boscha how to twist the dial back and fourth to get it open. With Boscha's extra books safely secure. The two of them said their goodbyes and parted ways.</p><hr/><p>The first class of the day was English. Thankfully Boscha's best subject. The lesson went of without a hitch. She scored well enough (she hoped). And everything was going great. Up until the teacher asked her to see him after class.<br/>Her stomach twisted itself into knots as she approached the desk at the front of the room. Did she hear about the scuffle she got into before even starting?<br/>"You wanted to speak with me sir?" she said with a steady breath.<br/>"Ah yes. Boscha, was it? Principal Sally told me you where suffering from Retrograde Amnesia. I wanted to tell you that I know how hard it can be to live with such a condition, so, you won't be getting any homework for your first month or two."<br/>The young triclops felt the tension in her stomach snap in an instant.<br/>"Thanks, professor. That means a lot."<br/>"The pleasure is all mine. Anyways, you are excused. Can't have you late for your next class"</p><p>With a nod, Boscha turned around and left the room. As she made her way through the hallway, she saw Maddie talking with a tall blond girl with a single pink stripe going through her hair.<br/>Judging by the fact that Maddie was seemingly making an effort to appear as small as possible, it wasn't hard to assume that this girl was another bully picking on the poor girl.</p><p>Thankfully, Maddie currently had her back turned to the triclops, thus lining the blonde bitch right up for one hell of a death glare. And apparently, the taller girl wasn't used to people threatening <em>her</em>, as she backed down the moment her eyes made contact with Boscha's.<br/>Maddie turned around in confusion, settling her eyes upon the girl who saved her not once, but twice today.</p><p>"You alright?" Boscha asked.</p><p>"Physically? yes. Mentally? could be better."</p><p>"Are you normally bullied this much?"</p><p>"No" Maddie admitted with a sigh. "Last year it wasn't quite this bad. But with the new principal so busy cleaning up the last guy's mess, they've been able to get away with a lot more."</p><p>The larger girl pursed her lips at this revelation.</p><p>"That's gotta suck. huh?"</p><p>"Yeah. It really does. Thanks for sticking up for me, though."</p><p>"Eh. It's the least I can do. Anyways, do you know where Mr. Norman's classroom is?" Boscha asked as she looked through her schedule.</p><p>"Oh! He's actually my next class too."</p><p>"Oh nice. What subject is he?"</p><p>"American history"</p><p>"fuck"</p><hr/><p>Boscha knew she was in trouble the moment she walked into the classroom.</p><p>Mr. Norman was an older white man. His creased skin showing that he scowled a lot. On the bright side, The desk next to Maddie's was free, so atleast she wouldn't be alone in all this.</p><p>Once everyone had settled down, the teacher scanned his eyes across the room. His gaze quickly settled on Boscha, as she felt his cold, dead stare burn straight through her soul.</p><p>"Miss Smith"</p><p><em>"Oh yeah, that's my name now, isn't it?"</em> she thought to herself.</p><p>"No hats are allowed in my class. Take it off or you will be visiting the principal's office."</p><p>Boscha's blood froze.</p><p>"Umm. Sorry sir but I can't do that. I got a massive scar on my head and I'd rather not-"</p><p>"I do not care what injuries mar your skin. Rule are rules and they are expected to be followed."</p><p>The following stare down wasn't Boscha's first that day, but unlike her run-in with William at the lockers, Boscha knew that she wouldn't be winning this one. Mr. Norman had 50 years of spite behind his gaze. Something that not even Boscha could rival.</p><p>"Fine" she spat. With a deep breath and a quick tug, she pulled her beanie off her head. Exposing her third eye and pointed ears for the whole classroom to see.</p><p>She could hear everyone go silent as they all turned to stare at her, now that she couldn't even pretend to be human.</p><p>"Are you happy now?"</p><p>Mr. Norman, however, couldn't care less.</p><p>"Quite" he affirmed as he turned back towards the whiteboard and began his lesson.</p><p>Boscha sat there for a few moments as she absorbed his reaction, before eventually leaning close to the girl besides her.</p><p>"He <em>really</em> doesn't get paid enough for this. Does he?"</p><p>"Not at all" Maddie confirmed.</p><p>The rest of the class was tense. Boscha was constantly seeing people turning around to get a quick glance at her. And man did she hate it.<br/>Though admittedly, being able to use her third eye again did make it much easier to take notes. So if she had to take her hat off for any of the classes, she was glad it was her worst subject.</p><p>a very slow, very stressful hour later. And history class was over.</p><p>"Well, I was hoping to go more than a day before having that exposed to the world" Boscha deadpanned to the girl besides her.</p><p>"I can guess why." Maddie admitted. "Do you... want to talk about it?"</p><p>"Not really, no."</p><p>"fair enough."</p><p>The two of them walked in silence the rest of the way towards the Cafeteria. Boscha didn't really know where she was going. But Maddie did, so she followed the girl towards a table in the back.<br/>At the table sat a single girl. A bit taller than Maddie, though still shorter than Boscha. She had a pixie cut of bright-red hair, a pair of rectangular glasses, and was currently tinkering away at some unfathomable device.</p><p>As the two of them sat down, the thump of their book bags caused the girl to look up from her contraption.</p><p>"Oh, did you make another friend Maddie?" she asked.</p><p>"Oh. Right. Boscha, meet Rose. Rose, meet Boscha"</p><p>The girl, Rose as she now knew, sat down her wrench and offered Boscha her hand, just barely being able to stretch across the table.</p><p>"Wait a second" Rose said once she brought her hand back. "Arn't you the triclops I've heard about?"</p><p>The deep inhale from Boscha was the only conformation she needed.</p><p>"class ended 5 minutes ago. Just 5."</p><p>"Don't worry. My brother Hawthorne told me about you before he ran off to who-knows where. The entire school hasn't heard about you quite yet."</p><p>"Yet" was the key word in that sentence.</p><p>"Hey, don't worry about it." Rose said as she tried to keep the girl across from her from spiraling. "I always figured there where Aliens out there somewhere."</p><p>"I'm not an Alien" Boscha deadpanned before she froze. "Wait. Am I?"</p><p>"How do you not know if you're an Alien?" Maddie Asked.</p><p>"Ok look. All I know is that one moment there's nothing, and the next moment I'm sprinting through the woods with no memories while running on nothing but pure adrenaline. There are many, many things I don't know."</p><p>"Yep, sounds like an alien to me" Rose remarked without skipping a beat.</p><p>"THINK FAST SPLOTCHES!"</p><p>Before that conversation could go anywhere else, A war cry was heard behind their table and an apple found itself sailing right through the air and cleanly for the back of Maddie's head.</p><p>However, the apple may have been fast, but Boscha was faster. A quick flick of the arm, and the girl was saved from a fruit-flavored bump on the back of her skull.</p><p>The triclops turned to see who had thrown it, and it wasn't hard to find the culprit. Sitting a few tables away where the two bullies from earlier, along with 4 other kids that Boscha didn't recognize.<br/>Judging by the way that one of them was looking at her with a mix of disappointment and frustration, she quickly inferred that he was the one to throw it.</p><p>Not one to let an idle threat pass, Boscha stared the pitched dead in the eyes as she felt her magic flowing through her finger tips. Within a moment, the apple cuffed tightly in her hand destabilized and turned into a thick goo, one that Boscha more than eagerly let flow between her fingers and onto the bench.<br/>The tactic worked. The moment the apple was reduced to a bit of gunk between her fingers, the boy's eyes went wide as he broke eye contact and turned back towards his food.</p><p>Unfortunately, Boscha realized her own mistake as she turned back around and was met with two more pairs of wide eyes.</p><p><em>"Fuck"</em> she thought to herself as she realized she just did magic in front of 3 separate people. Something she very much should have not done.</p><p>"How did you..." Maddie managed to squeak out.</p><p>"Uhhh-"</p><p>Within the span of moments, Boscha flipped through dozens of possible excuses. Unfortunately, none of them where less ridicules as the truth itself was.</p><p>"-Magic?"</p><p>The two of them stared at her a bit longer. Rose was the first to move, pulling a large stack of papers out of her backpack and sinking them in the garbage can a few meters away.</p><p>"Welp, there goes my view of reality." she deadpanned.</p><p>"Uhh, can you teach me how to do that?" Maddie asked nervously.</p><p>Boscha managed to calm down, just a bit. The two of them where taking this a lot better than she could have expected.</p><p>"I- uhhh. I'd love too. But to be perfectly honest, I don't know how <em>I'm</em> doing it."</p><p>"This makes sense. And I don't like it."</p><p>"Look guys I'd- Can we not talk about it? Please? I was hoping to keep this all hidden for a reason."</p><p>"Sure"</p><p>"Alright"</p><p>And just like that they just... dropped it. Going back to their normal conversations, trying to keep Boscha involved. It felt weird to her, how easy it was for them to just ignore the fact that she was a spell-slinging triclops. But here they are, pretending she didn't just turn an apple to mush.</p><p>Sadly, the piece couldn't be held for long as the loud clatter of a food tray falling to the ground rang out behind them.</p><p>Turning around, a kid who could only be described as a nerd through and through was surrounded by a small pack of Bullies. His tray was on the ground and he was pulling out an inhaler, clearly not ready for the stress of the event.</p><p><em>"Bloody hell"</em> Boscha thought to herself as she stood up to deal with this situation. He may not have been a cute girl, but she wasn't about to play favorites.</p><p>"Alright. Knock it off you three" she said as she pulled the poor boy out from between them.</p><p>"Oh look. It's the three-eyed freak." The tanned girl on the right said.</p><p>Boscha bit her tongue. She recognized her from History class, and was hoping to avoid anyone from said class.</p><p>"Think you can take on all three of us?"</p><p>The jab came from a short, bright-skinned brute who clearly gave up a few inches off the top for a few on the sides. And fortunately, he was also the one who tossed the apple at Maddie.</p><p>With a wicked grin, she leaned in close to the brute, clearly not something he was prepared for.</p><p>"You remember that trick I pulled with the apple?" she asked in a sickly sweet voice. He clearly did remember, given how he flinched back for a moment.</p><p>"How about I do the same thing to your skull?" any bit of sweetness in her voice was instantly replaced with pure venom. It did the trick though, fear filled the short boy's eyes as he grabbed his friends wrists and pulled them back to their table.</p><p>With that done and over with, Boscha reached down and passed the boy she helped his tray. With a quick spell circle (It's not like she had anything to hide anymore), the boy's lunch flew off the floor and back to his hands good as new.</p><p>"Oh wow. Umm, Thanks ma'am."</p><p>"Don't call me that"</p><p>"OK!" and with that, he ran back off towards his table.</p><p>"That was nice of you" Rose remarked as she got back to the table.</p><p>"Eh. It's the least I could do."</p><p>Boscha turned her face away, hoping that neither of them would be able to see the guilt in her eyes. Unfortunately, that only had the opposite effect.</p><p>"Ooooh, I get it" Rose remarked. "You used to be a bully yourself, huh?"</p><p>The triclops let out a defeated sigh.</p><p>"Yeah. Maybe? It's still a bit fuzzy."</p><p>"Hey. It's cool. You're trying to be better, arn't you?"</p><p>Boscha looked up at the other girl, who was still working away at her contraption. Of all the reactions she expected, she really hadn't seen that one coming.</p><p>"Yeah, don't worry about it." Maddie agreed. "I mean, you've already stood up to those blokes 3 separate times today, so that's got to count for something."</p><p>Boscha was just about speechless, really.</p><p>"Wow. Thanks guys, that means a lot."</p><p>"Don't worry about it. Though I do have to ask, just how bad where you? where ever you're from?"</p><p>The triclops zoned out for a few seconds as she tried to remember anything that would answer the question.</p><p>"I vaguely remember a large amount of fireballs."</p><p>That clearly wasn't the answer the two of them where expecting, Given that Maddie nearly choked on her drink and Rose broke out in a fit of laughter.</p><p>Boscha couldn't help but grin slightly herself. As far as she was concerned, today was a worst-case scenario, yet here she was, having lunch with two people who knew exactly what kind of monster she was and had been, Yet where still laughing their asses off at something she did.<br/>Maybe school wouldn't be so bad after all.</p><hr/><p>As she stood in front of the Noceda residence, Tiffany triple-checked the bag of food she brought along. The moment that Sally had told her about the camp. She knew that she had to check on the two Nocedas herself. And given the situation, she had a hunch that Camila hadn't really been in the cooking mood.</p><p>Satisfied that everything was up to par. She walked up and rang the doorbell. A few moments later, a Tired-looking Camila opened it up, her surprise doing nothing to hide the dark rings under her eyes.</p><p>"Tiffany? What are you doing here?"</p><p>"The new principle at Westside told me about the camp."</p><p>A grim look fell over Camila's eyes at this revelation.</p><p>"I wanted to make sure you two where doing alright."</p><p>With a sigh, the nurse opened the door to allow her guest in. Tiffany set the food on the table as Camila practically dumped herself onto the chair.</p><p>"So how's she doing?" Tiffany asked nervously.</p><p>"She's fine" Camila admitted. "The school gave her a couple months off to recover."</p><p>"That's nice of them. I... I hope the camp wasn't as bad as I heard."</p><p>"Oh. It was" Camila deadpanned. "The things they did there where downright horrendous. You would think was a prison camp, if the people there weren't children."</p><p>Tiffany's blood boiled. Luz has always been a wonderful ball of energy and positivity as long as she's known the Nocedas. If that kid's spirit had been broken then she swore she'd-</p><p>"But Luz... seems entirely unaffected."</p><p>"Wait what?"</p><p>"When the authorities arrived and told us what the camp had done, Luz seemed just as surprised at the news as I was."</p><p>Tiffany stared at Camila in confusion, this was... definitly weird, to say the least.</p><p>"And has Luz been acting like herself?" she eventually asked.</p><p>Camila nodded. "She's a bit more reserved, I guess. but She doesn't seem like she's gone through any trauma that would try and suppress who she is."</p><p>The two of them stayed silent for a minute in thought.</p><p>"Do you think she's hiding something?" Tiffany asked, causing Camila to let out a forced laugh.</p><p>"If you're saying that Luz lied to me and never went to camp, then I'll never be more proud of her for disobeying me."<br/>The laugh turned into a light sob as the nurse continued.<br/>"I never should have agreed to send her to that camp. What kind of idiot am I?"</p><p>"Oh no." Tiffany interjected. "You are not allowed to blame yourself for this. The sick fuck that made you send her was planning to exploit Boscha's amnesia to make her an easy target. He was <em>not</em> about to let her go that easily"</p><p>"Maybe you're right. Thanks, Tiffany."</p><p>The two chatted for a couple more hours, The girl in question eventually came down stairs for a snack before going back up to her room.<br/>The two adults had decided to avoid telling Luz about Boscha for the time being. Both because Luz would have gotten way to excited with the girl who could do real magic, and because, if Boscha really did know Luz before loosing her memories, then they didn't want to drag up anything that either of them where ready to confront.</p><p>"I better get going" Tiffany said a couple hours later. "Boscha should be getting home soon"</p><p>"Alright. Adios, Tiffany. And, erm. Thanks for the company."</p><p>"Hey. Don't mention it" she reaffirmed. "These are hard times, not something you should deal with on your own."</p><p>And with that, she left for home. Nervous about how Boscha's first day went.</p><p>~</p><p>"I'M HOME!" Boscha called as she threw herself onto the couch and placed her backpack beside her. School had been long, but had gone smoothly after lunch. Hell, she even managed to get her new friends phone numbers.</p><p>"Welcome back Boscha. How was the first day?"</p><p>"It went... fine"</p><p>Definitly not her best lie, and Tiffany saw right through it.</p><p>"Define "Fine""</p><p>"Nothing major happened to day. Though the history teacher maaaay or may have forced me to take my hat off."</p><p>With the deep groan that came out of Tiffany, you'd think that she picked up the Triclops' habit of growling.</p><p>"Ofcourse he did." She said with a sigh. "Did you atleast try to fight it?"</p><p>"Yeah. Told him that I had a nasty scar under there, but Mr. Norman said that he didn't care and that I'd be sent to the principle's office if I didn't take it off."</p><p>The moment Boscha said "Mr. Norman", Tiffany knew that there was nothing the girl could do. He had been teaching at Westside sense she had been attending there. And knowing how much of a prick he was then, then he couldn't imagine how bad he was now.</p><p>"Alright. Couldn't do anything about that then. But did you atleast keep your magic under wraps?"</p><p>Boscha... didn't answer.</p><p>"Boscha? you kept your magic under wraps. Right?"</p><p>"I..." the triclops squeaked. "Maaay have used a spell or two in the cafeteria."</p><p>"BOSCHA!" Tiffany said at the top of her voice. "WHAT WHERE YOU THINKING?"</p><p>"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I just wanted to help."</p><p>The triclops felt herself get smaller. The world around her fell into nothingness as her breath caught in her throat. She fucked up. She fucked up bad.<br/>Despite not being able to think straight, dozens of possibilities for what would come next flashed through her mind. She would get hurt, she would get kicked out, she would get tossed in a ditch somewhere and left for dead.</p><p>A pair of arms wrapping tightly around her was not something she considered.<br/>As the older woman wrapped herself around Boscha while rubbing large circles along her back. Slowly but surely, the girl's breathing evened out, her tears dried up, and she was able to form rational thoughts again.</p><p>"Better?" Tiffany asked once the girl had calmed down enough.</p><p>"Better."</p><p>"I'm sorry for snapping at you like that. I should have known better."</p><p>"It's fine" claimed Boscha. "I've dealt with worse."</p><p>"I know. That's why I shouldn't have snapped at you."</p><p>The two hugged it out for a bit longer, before eventually splitting apart.</p><p>"Now then" Tiffany began. "What exactly happened in the Cafeteria today?"</p><p>"Well, I was having lunch with my friends when a prick a couple tables over threw an apple at one of their heads. I caught it, and then melted it into a pile of goo so they wouldn't try it again. And then a bit later those same bullies knocked a kid's tray out of his hands, so I used a spell circle to clean it back up for him."</p><p>"Friends?" The blond woman asked with a hint of excitement.</p><p>"Oh yeah. Met a couple of nice girls today. There names are Maddie and Rose."</p><p>That caused Tiffany's mood to perk up a bit. Truth be told, while the possibility of Boscha being taken away for what she was had always lingered in the back of her mind (even though it was hella illegal), Her main concern is that she'd become an outcast. Someone that everyone looked down on just because she was a bit different.<br/>To hear that she had she had made of friends despite it all really made her more confident in the girl's future.</p><p>"Am I in trouble?" The triclops asked, causing her to realize that she'd been silent for a while,</p><p>"What? No. Absolutely not. Truth be told, I figured that people would find out sooner or later. Though "later" would have definitly been preferred."</p><p>"Thanks. A lot" Boscha said before sniffing the air. "Is something burning?"</p><p>Tiffany's eyes went wide as she swore under her breath. In her effort to stop the girl's panic attack, she entirely forgot about the fish searing on the stove.</p><p>"Welp," The older woman said once she managed to keep the kitchen from going up in flames. "I guess we're having Delivery tonight. Pizza sound good?"</p><p>Boscha couldn't help but let out a small chuckle. "Yeah, Pizza sounds great."</p><p>as she laid back onto the couch as Tiffany ordered dinner from the kitchen. Truth be told, she went into today being nervous as hell. But after all that happened today, from meeting Maddie and Rose, to scaring that bully shitless. All things considered, it was a pretty good day.</p><p>"Y'know what?" She said to herself. "I think things are going to work out just fine."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>